


Keeping Secrets

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-14
Updated: 2003-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn and Kit are keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Femslash Ficathon.

A smile came to Dawn's lips as she sank onto the couch, her head coming to a gentle rest on Kit's shoulder. A mischievous glint in her eyes, she slowly made herself comfortable. "Trust me, you don't know what you've been missing."

Kit rolled her eyes slightly, but she didn't move away from the other girl. "I still don't see the point."

Dawn didn't say another word as she moved her head from Kit's shoulder and reached behind her to grab the remote, exposing quite a bit of her bare midriff in the process. Kit eyed her for a moment, desire shining on her face, before leaning over to place a gentle kiss on the other girl's lips. After a few seconds, she reluctantly pulled away. "Do I still have to do this?"

Dawn smirked, an expression that could almost be described as puckish making its way to her face. She leaned closer against Kit, one of her hand making its way under the other girl's shirt as the other pushed buttons on the remote. "You better believe it."

The grin that had found its way to Kit's face faded a bit as the television turned on, sound erupting from it almost instantaneously. Though she didn't pull her body away from Dawn, her head moved back enough so that she was looking directly into the other girl's eyes. "And I'm supposed to be impressed with this because?"

Dawn reluctantly pulled her hands away from Kit as an aghast expression appeared on her face. "It's Justin Timberlake. Justin. Timberlake."

"And your point is..."

"When I was younger, I used to have the world's largest crush on him."

Kit rolled her eyes slightly as she leaned against the back of the couch, her eyes focused on the television screen, a slight grimace on her face.

"He looks like a guy, and he sounds like... well, I'm not sure what he sounds like."

"Hey!"

Dawn crossed her arms slightly, a pout materializing on her face. Kit merely shook her head before grabbing the remote and quickly turning off the screen. "Guys were never really my thing, Dawn."

The sulking expression faded a bit, though Dawn's eyes still shined slightly with annoyance. "Why don't you tell me what your 'thing' was then?"

It was Kit's time to smirk as she leaned closer towards Dawn. "Well, dark hair was always a plus. And green eyes, I can't forget that." Kit smiled before leaning even closer to the other girl. Her lips were less than an inch from Dawn's as their eyes met. "And, of course, them being a guy wasn't exactly a priority."

Dawn's eyes finally lost their irritated glint, a jovial one taking its place. "Well, I guess that there's nothing wrong with that."

Kit's eyes twinkled slightly as her lips met Dawn's. Though she didn't say anything, the message that shined in her eyes was clear. 'Good answer.'

*

Dawn slowly pulled away, her gaze traveling over Kit's body. Her eyes sparkled as she slowly stood up, yanking the other girl along with her as she went. "You know, we'll probably have the house to ourselves for at least another few hours."

Understanding suddenly flashed in Kit's eyes, and her gaze slowly drifted to the nearby stairs. There was a slightly concerned look on her face as she turned back towards Dawn though.

"I thought we decided not to do anything here, because your sister would kill us if she thought we were anything more than friends?"

Dawn shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "What Buffy doesn't know won't hurt her. Or us. Besides..." Her eyes twinkling slightly, Dawn leaned even closer to Kit. "Buffy really isn't in the position to throw any stones."

All of the worries that Kit had faded as Dawn's lips teasingly brushed against hers, her hands slowly making their way under her shirt once again.

"Whatever you say."

*

Dawn smiled as she gently ran her finger over Kit's stomach, her eyes never leaving the peacefully sleeping face of the other girl. If someone had told her a few months ago that she'd be dating another girl, who kissed with a ferociousness that she had never known existed and made love like a goddess, she knew that she probably would have laughed in their face. Things changed though.

Kit let out a quiet moan as Dawn's finger moved up a bit, gently rubbing her naked breasts. She didn't wake up, and Dawn wanted nothing more than to let her just lay there peacefully a little longer. Still, Buffy would be home at any time and - no matter what she had said earlier - she was still fairly nervous at telling her older sister that she had a girlfriend. Especially one who was, at that moment, lying beside her in bed wearing absolutely nothing.

"What the--"

Dawn started as Willow's voice, loud with surprise, rang throughout the room. Her sudden movement sent Kit flying up into a sitting position, eyes running wildly around the room before settling down on the red-haired woman whose face was starting to turn bright red. Both girls grabbed the sheet, pulling it up over their bodies, while Dawn fumbled for an excuse.

"Willow! You're home... I thought you weren't going to be in until after Buffy got... I can explain this. Really."

Willow's eyes moved over the two girls, focusing slightly on their flushed faces and embarrassed expressions. After what seemed like an eternity to them, she smiled slightly before backing slowly out of the room. "I think that Buffy's still a few blocks away. I'll stall her until the two of you can get dressed and park yourselves back in front of that TV."

Dawn shot Willow a grateful look, both hers and Kit's eyes shining with relief. Willow gave them both a bittersweet smile as she pulled the door shut behind her. As it closed with a click, the two teenagers shared a smile before leaning in for one last kiss.


End file.
